Spider Queens Sacrifice
by IronMistress
Summary: "Now my dear sweet virgin, your fate. Do you live or do you die? Would your life be worth more as a broken useless priestess or as an empty husk once the blood is drained from your body?", his smirk widening as he looked at her briefly. "Go... Return to your people... show them how worthless you really are and see how they will accept a spoiled priestess back into their midsts."


The Spider Queens Sacrifice

Prologue

Watching thru the heavy blanketing of leaves and undergrowth, the male stared on in rapt attention towards the small clearing around a clear pool of water. His eyes focused ahead of him as his body laid tightly coiled under his thicket of covering, The katana he carried poking into his side as its surface dully shone a muted crimson. The color a testament to what his purpose was this far from the Underdark. Pulling in a slow deep breath he starts sliding his body from out of his hiding spot. Not even bothering to brush the leaves and other debris from lying on the forest floor from his pants and leather jerkin he slowly stalks forward.

The bloody gaze of his pupils swirled with anticipation as he moves towards his prey.

Unbeknownst to her, a small elven maiden rests beside the forest pool, her hands busily working to scrub out her white cloth robe before the stains of berries she had recently picked settles in. Her entire attention focused on her task as her nude body was bent over the edge. her lean and muscled arms tensing as she worked. Sitting back onto her heels her round bottom stuck out into the air making her position almost an open invitation to her stalker.

Closing her brilliant blue eyes she rested back against the shore, pulling her robe from the water she emits a loud sigh. Her large ears twitching just as she felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth and another hand, holding a weapon, press across her bare belly.

Trying to scream out her attacker presses the blade tighter into her stomach causing a thin well of blood to pool over the blade as his hand over her mouth pinched into her cheeks sharply. Kicking out her feet she hoped to knock the attacker off balance. But to no avail as the man quickly flipped her over to her back and pinned her beneath him. her breasts pressed sharply into his leather jerkin as her rounded hips lay pinned to the ground under his weight. Looking up frightened, her eyes tear up at the corner as she stares at the elegant and dealy markings layered over a darkened skin. The muscles taut under his clothing as he returns her gaze, staring at her with his flame red irises, s neer parting his lips as a few strands of his slivery white hair falls beside his face. Her own hair, the color of midnight lay fanned out behind her as she tries to wiggle out from under him.

Tsking softly he lowers his head and claims her mouth after releasing it from under his palm. Seizing her lips brutally he swallowed her scream, using his free hand to fist into her hair and pulling sharply. Dragging her head back and exposing her neck, he moves away from her mouth and licks his lips then like a snake strikes and bites into the gentle curve of her neck. His cackle of lust and anger echo in the small clearing as he pulls his blood stained lips away. His expression was wild and crazy.

For the first time since attacking the female elf he speaks, his voice husky and low.

"You will be my finest conquest to add to Lolths gloriousness on this my first Blooding...and to think i had just merely hoped to kill your warriors. But my luck has upheld for behold...a priestess of Eilistraee."

He fingers the medallion hanging between her breasts bearing the symbol of the Huntress, the daughter of Lolth as well as her greatest enemy.

"And what luck I have...even though your race is so very...pale and...scrawny...You are quite the catch amongest your people."

While talking his hand not holding his weapon slipped between his body and hers pinned to the ground. his fingers probing not so gently against her low abdomen before slipping between her thighs. She starts to squirm from his touch as she opens her mouth and begins to yell out. Once again her mouth was covered by his lips. His tongue fighting with hers roughly as he deepened the kiss almost forcefully. His searching fingers find their mark as he shoves two of his fingers into her tight entrance. His eyes widening at the discovery as he feels a barrier to her entry way. Breaking the kiss he laughs deeply.

"A virgin!" Lolth surely you have granted me with this treasure, your favor on my hunt."

Forcing her legs apart with his knees he frees the drawstring around his pants and forces them past his hips. With a grunt of effort he pushes up into her swiftly, feeling her maidenhood giving away with a tear. The grin on his lips widening as her scream plays soft music to his ears as he continues his violent assault on her. Silent tears stream down her face as she prays to her Goddess for escape. Her scream breaking into muffled sobs.

Thrusting up into her brutally over and over again as she prays, he grabs ahold of her cheeks and neck and forces her head to the side. Lowering his mouth to her neck he bites sharply, tearing into her smooth silky shoulder. His pointed teeth ripping into her flesh easily, leaving his personal mark on his victim. A wide arc with perfect teeth marks leave her shoulder torn and bloodied. Lowering one of his hands to her hips he digs his fingers and thrusts into her one final time with a loud grunt, spilling his seed into her deeply and possessively. Panting hard he lay overtop of her, his once white locks a dull pink, faling across his face and her chest. The girl moans beneath him from the pain and sadness, her face streaked with her salty tears and blood. Pushing up from her body he raises his hand to her face and smacked her across the cheek. His hit hard enough to send her head rolling to the side as her eyes crossed.

" Shut up you filthy elven whore!", his voice deep and angry. Pulling his body from hers he laughs as he watches her small bloody and broken figure trembles on the ground.

"Your race is so weak and stupid...Hell you didnt even fight my attack, " as he speaks to her he was refastening the draw string around his pants, " With all that noise you were making I owuld have thought that some one would have come to your rescue...You must really have displeased your puny Goddess."

Turning to look down at her with a sarcrastic smirk on his face he swings his blade down to rest against her throat, a small welling of blood pooling at the hollow of her neck as the blades tip presses in.

"Now my dear sweet virgin, your fate. Do you live or do you die? Would your life be worth more as a broken useless priestess or as an empty husk once the blood is drained from your body?", his smirk widening as he looked at her briefly. "Go... Return to your people... show them how worthless you really are and see how they will accept a spoiled priestess back into their midsts."

Chapter 1

Beginnings

Strapping his katana to his back he gives her a parting kick to the stomach and then races off into the forest. The covering of leaves masking his footfalls as he slips back into the slowly dimming night.

Holding her stomach and watching his backside retreat into the dark, the woman rolls to her side and takes deep sow breaths. her body sore in all places as she tries to fight the urges to be sick, holding back the bruning sensation in her throat.

As she lays on her side her eyes start to close with exhaustion; the adrenaline that had rushed thru her veins now wearing off as the shock from her ordeal starts settling in. Just as her eyes drift shut a vision settles before her of a lovely elf maiden. thr figures body aglow with soft moonlight, it revealing a long, lean and supple body clothed in nothing but a silver pendant. the shimmering womans hair blowing as an ebony river across her back and down along her chest and arms. Strapped to her back was a beautifully hand carved long bow, peaks of arrow fletches showing over her shoulder. As the figure steps forward it looks down at the woman laying broken on the ground thru soft warm eyes. Stopping her strides before the woman, the beautiful vision kneels down and places a softly glowing hand against the her cheek. The figures voice carrying lightly on the breeze as her words spoke of a deeper understanding and command.

"Wake up my child, I have not forgotten thee. Your time is not thy for I have great plans for you yet. Although your pain is great and you fear my rejection know this. the service you have presented me is a great one and will not go unrewarded. Even now you carry the seed of our enemy which will grow into an opportunity for justice. It is my wish for you to carry this offspring and with it a mortal blow to my mother. After your service you will be received with open arms," as the Goddesses's image stands up and opens her arms wide it disappears as a dark more real body passes thru it.

A guard from the Temple, while on his rounds, had head a soft whispering coming from the private section of the forest and decided to investigate when he came across the priestesses body laying prone on the ground. Gathering her up in his arms he rushed her back to the Temple and sent for a healer. After inspecting the woman and cleaning the shallow cuts and bruises all over her body they confirmed that she was with child.

After explaining to them what had happened and taken place in that grove the other priestesses present pleaded with her to rid herself of this evil, this burden. But she adamantly refused their pleas without explanation. Bowing their heads after beaing refused over and over again they backed out of the room and left the woman to herself. The young maiden stayed deep in prayer for days. Although the woman prayed day and night she never saw another vision of that beautiful Huntress.

Breaking her seclision she started up her duties once again in the Temple. Her fellow believers helped care for her and the slowly growing child. The guard that had found her soon became her mate despite that she was a spoiled woman. He loved her freely and took great care for all her needs. Each day she spent the mornings in prayer and the rest helping the needy. Of course her nights were spent in the arms of her mate.

For the next eight and a half months, her life continued on in the same way. Towards the end of her pregnancy her mate got called away to war. Warriors from the UnderDark teaming up with a race of goblins were pouring from the mountain face and so the followers of Eilistraee were called to battle against the followers of Lolth. Begging him not to go for she knew her time was near. She grabbed ahold of his arms and tried keeping him there. He merely softened her grip and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, promising that he'd return to her soon. Sighing into the night she released him and watched as his body disappeared from sight. She climbed into bed and settled back, drifting off into a fitfull slumber.

Awakening early in the morning she bends over as a sharp stabbing pain racks across her belly and lower back. Taking deepshort breaths she pulls back the covers and gasps seeing a pool of blood staining her bead. Her hands shaking as she stood from the bed, her hands sliding up to gather over her belly as she stumbles from the room. With each step the pain gets worse. Walking from the Temple barracks she follows a stream of light thru the forest surrounding the building.

Its bright color sending warmth thru her body as she slowly makes her way back to that hidden pool in the secluded area of the forest. The very same spot that all of this had began.

Upon stumbling over a root she lands to her knees with a thud. her palms facedown into the moss as her body was racked with a severe tremor, a soft scream escpaing her lips as she lays down on the ground. the pain almost unbearable as she tries to crawl to a tree. Placing her hands in front of her she feels for the rough bark of a nearby log that had once been a tall standing oak. Resting her back to the trunk and gliding her hands down and grabbing ahold of her knees, she pulls her legs apart just as a severe spasm of pain causes her body to lock into place and her mouth pop open into a silent scream. The glow around her body from the mysterious light begins to brighten and pulse.

A gush of blood suddenly pours from between her legs and onto the thick cushioned ground. The urge to push overwhelming her as she starts to pant, sweat falling down her brow as the head of the child starts showing. In the dark twilight the childs color cant be seen from her vantage point. bearing down harder the priestess cries out as the child moves lower down the birth canal its head completely free as it lets out a loud wail. Shaking severly the woman pushes a final time. The child popping free onto the ground below being cushioned by the mossy undergrowth. The mother, weary from her exertion and blood loss wearily moves her gaze down to the newborn babe. The cord attaching the child to her nourshing mother seeming to disappear as the priestesses eyes focus thru the dim light on the creature wailing between her legs. Its skin that of a starless nights sky and ears long and tipped just like its mothers. Their tips pointing up high when the childs eyes open and focus on its mother.

Azure blue eyes the color of a bright sunny day glea between the two of them. Smiling softly at this the priestess tries to lean forward to touch the child her fingertips barely touching the babies slickened feet. With a loud groan and a spasm of pain she falls back. More blood continues to pour from her opening. Her eyes unable to stay opened she drifts off into unconciousness.

Waiting for her in her dream like state was the Huntress once more, her arms wide open and waiting. her soft lilting voice carrying her closer into the light.

"You have done well my child and your reward is nigh. Come for you have earned your rest. ", taking the womans hand the Goddess ushers her forward. The womans tries to stop as she protests, her feet dragging. " But wait...what of my child and my mate. he was to return to me and I cannot leave my child alone in the woods...Please my Goddess I beg of you!"


End file.
